It's A Date
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: How Law&Murder should have continued. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is set after _Law & Murder_. I wanted to have this done like last week (no, but right after I watched it) but it took me until now. It so was a date they had! Thank you guys for reading and reviews are very much appreciated. Flashbacks are written in Italics. If you want me to, I thought of posting a second chapter with the next morning. Up to you. Huge thanks to my awesome beta eLynda again! You are amazing! Thanks for your time!

_**It's A Date**_

Castle still couldn't believe it. There he stood with Kate Beckett holding hands on her doorstep. How it had come to this was very easy to explain. They had been out on a date. Of course, when the evening had started Kate had denied it was one but Castle knew better. They had been out to see _Forbidden Planet _and then to Remy's. Castle remembered every single second of the evening, starting with the invitation.

"_My treat." Kate smiled widely._

_As they walked over to the elevator Castle started to push his luck._

"_Maybe we could stop at Remy's?"_

"_Now you're pushing it."_

"_Oh, well."_

"_Just kidding."_

_And he was successful at last._

_It had been a while since he had seen Kate so happy and herself. It was refreshing to see her fangirl side and he couldn't help but smile. When the elevator doors closed he grinned at her._

"_What?"_

_Castle's smile only grew wider and Kate got a good idea about his current thoughts. She knew him well enough._

"_It's not a date, Castle."_

"_I'm sure everyone would agree with you." He answered in a mocking tone._

_She glared at him but the smile on her face told him a different story._

Then they had gone to see _Forbidden Planet_.

_After maybe half of it he understood why Kate loved it so much. There was a sparkle in her eyes every time Castle glanced over to her, a content smile on her lips. __He had loved the film before, but watching it next to her made it even better._

_When he was sure__ he wouldn't get killed by her, he gathered up the courage to lay his arm around her shoulder. Kate looked over at him frowning but he was still watching the movie so she took the time to study his face. Moments later she smiled to herself and her attention went back to the film. When Castle realized she wasn't going to kill him at all, he smiled as well._

_This __was _so_ a date._

_When the movie finished they smiled at each other softly._

"_Remy's?" Castle asked not wanting to break the moment._

"_Definitely! I'm starving," Kate answered, her smile widening._

_She grabbed his hand without thinking twice about it and ran off to her car, dragging him behind, laughing._

At Remy's they both had a burger and some fries.

_Kate had her own fries finished in no time so she started stealing some from his plate._

"_Hey!" He tried to sound offended but failed _miserabl_y._

_She was just too cute._

_To her own surprise Kate almost started to giggle about the two of them so she stuffed another fry in her mouth to stop herself. She couldn't help the blush, though, and as much as she hoped Castle wouldn't notice, he did. He grinned widely but didn't say anything. They sat there in silence until he asked if she wanted to go home. Kate nodded and they left for her apartment._

That's how Castle had ended up at Kate's doorstep holding her hand. He smirked at her again.

"What this time, Castle?"

"This was _so_ a date."

"Nope." Kate smiled back at him but her tone was serious.

Castle tried to look hurt and disappointed but something in Kate's smile told him that there was more.

She bit her lip shyly and then got on her toes to gently brush her lips against his. Then again. And again.

"Now it was a date." She whispered against his lips, her eyes still closed.

She could practically feel his smile when he kissed her again.

"I should go now." Castle said bringing some distance between them.

Kate bit her lip again. She could hear that he didn't want to leave now and she didn't want him to go either but she nodded eventually.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I had a great time tonight, Kate. Good night." Castle smiled at her and she nodded again.

"Me too. Good night."

He left when she went inside. A minute later she received a text message from Castle.

_Forbidden planet is definitely my new fav. Night, Kate._

Kate smiled at her phone. She was glad that she had broken up with Josh earlier that day.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for all the favs, alerts and reviews that encouraged me to write this second chapter. I had a hard time coming up with this, RL was not very nice with me this week and after the last episode I was pretty much dead, so writing just didn't come to mind. Anyway, I finally got something and I quite like it. Please let me know what you think of it. Thanks to my beta for the fast check, you're awesome!

* * *

><p>Kate entered the precinct incredibly happy the next morning. Ryan and Esposito were already there and couldn't possibly miss her bright smile.<p>

"What are you so happy, Beckett?"

They didn't know that she had been out with Castle the night before so her next words wouldn't hurt anyone.

"My date last night."

"Date huh? Does Castle know about it?" Esposito teased just as Castle came in. "Speaking of which—"

Castle sat down in his chair, handed Kate her usual cup of coffee and greeted everyone with a very happy "good morning." Too happy to go unnoticed by Ryan and his partner.

"Ok, what's going on here? Why are _you _so happy this morning?"

Castle took a brief glance at Kate who raised an eyebrow and smiled softly.

"I just had a great evening with my date last night." He grinned.

No one seemed to notice the slight blush on Kate's face when he had said "my date," but the two male detectives eyed Castle suspiciously. They felt like they were missing something.

"You had a date, Castle? Why didn't you tell us?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys but it was kinda last minute. I didn't have time to let you know."

"C'mon man, don't leave us hanging like that."

"Yeah, Castle, tell us about your date." Kate added, mocking him.

"As you wish. Well, as you might have noticed the date went great! I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"Tell us about your date, Castle. We wanna know more about her." The boys were getting anxious and wanted to know more and Kate was utterly amused but just as curious about what he would tell them as the others.

Castle grinned broadly and his eyes widened in excitement. He had been waiting for this since the two cops had started asking him.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, possibly the most beautiful woman on the planet- seriously guys. She's funny and caring and she can keep up with me. She's intelligent and her laugh is really cute and just makes you want to smile, too. She has gorgeous and super expressive eyes. She's extraordinary." Castle said, almost dreamy.

He didn't see the heavy blush on Kate's face when she got up to get another coffee. Neither did he pay attention to the smiles on Ryan's and Esposito's faces.

"Sounds pretty much perfect, man. You're a lucky guy."

Then something made click inside the two of them as Castle left as well, a soft smile on his lips. Ryan and Esposito put one and one together and looked at each other, eyes wide open.

"Do you think what I think?"

"Yeah, bro...We owe Lanie money."

**THE END**


End file.
